Many electronics equipment includes circuit cards. Often the circuit cards are designed to be inserted into a chassis, shelf or other equipment. The circuit cards typically include connectors for connection to the housing or other equipment within the housing or connected to the housing, such as a backplane. With the variation in card sizes and tolerances, it is often difficult to align connectors on the cards with associated connectors on a backplane or adapter card. In particular, when the card includes more than one connector to be aligned. This results in poor connection, lack of connection, or on-site modifications to the connectors either on the backplane, adapter card, or the circuit card. On-site modifications can lead to additional problems, such as loose connections to the cards, damage to other circuitry on the card, and modified cards that are non-standard.
There is a need for flexibility between the connectors on the card and associated connectors on the backplane or other equipment.